


Swerve's Date

by charivari



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blurr being a major jerk, College AU, Humanformers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve couldn't believe his luck. The first time he managed to talk to Blurr, the Blurr, star of the track team and most popular guy on campus, and the blue-haired runner had asked him out. But things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swerve's Date

**Author's Note:**

> Because I feel sorry for Swerve's hero-worship of Blurr. I really do :(

Swerve couldn't believe his luck. The first time he managed to talk to Blurr, the Blurr, star of the track team and most popular guy on campus, and the blue-haired runner had asked him out. 

Well, Swerve had asked him out really.

"Can I hang with yousometime?" he had blurted.

"Uh... Sure," Blurr had replied, "You know that statue of Nominus? Meet me there say 10."

"10 pm?" 

It was the middle of winter and freakin' cold. Especially at 10 pm at night. Around that time Swerve was usually wrapped in a blanket, watching movies with Rewind. Or playing board games with Rung and Skids. 

"That's not a problem is it?" Blurr smiled, that devastatingly handsome smile.

Swerve swooned. He had thought only girls swooned. But he, Swerve, freshman chemistry major, swooned.

"No it's fine. I-I'll see you then."

"Cool," Blurr said breezily, "See you later champ."

Champ? Swerve swooned again. He raced back to the dorm to tell his room-mates. 

"Don't you think it's a little odd he wants to meet you at such a late hour?" Rung asked. Psychology major, always over-analyzing. 

"Rung, it's Blurr. Blurr! Who cares what time he wants to meet me?"

Swerve had a warm coat and some mittens. He would gladly brave the cold to hang out with Blurr. Maybe they would end up huddling together for warmth. Maybe that was Blurr's plan all along. Sly dog.

He was too excited to notice the slightly troubled look Rung passed Skids. 

"You want me to walk you to the statue?" Skids asked. He was in Swerve's chemistry classes. As well as a lot of other classes. Skids had a broad range of interests. He was a good guy, but Swerve didn't want anyone cramping his style.

"Thanks but no thanks Skids. This is kind of a one on one thing y'know."

Thankfully Skids didn't push the issue. Neither did Rung. They went back to their studies. Swerve spent the next few hours meticulously picking his outfit, meticulously showering, combing his hair, rehearsing anecdotes. 

He was too nervous to eat dinner. Besides he already had a bit of paunch. Blurr was probably into slim builds. Fasting seemed like a good idea. 

At 9.45 he studied himself in the mirror. Pretty slick, if he did say so himself.

The rest of the guys had settled in for a night of horror movies. Not Swerve's cup of tea but the buttered popcorn made his mouth water. 

But Blurr was waiting for him. Or at least he would be.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?" Skids asked.

"Nope," Swerve called as he raced out the door.

He was hit with a blast of icy wind that made his eyes water. 

"Gah!" 

"What did you say?" came Skid's voice.

"Nothing," Swerve felt teeth chatter.

Come on Swerve, man up.

He turned up his jacket collar and trudged off into the night. 

The path to the statue was well-lit with street lamps. That didn't make it any less spooky. Swerve tried not to imagine some kind of psychopath lurking in the darkness ready to jump out at him. 

But he made it to the statue in one piece. Blurr was nowhere to be seen. He checked his watch. 9.59. All good, he was just early. Swerve hugged his chest and waited.

10.00. No Blurr.

10.05. No Blurr.

10.15. No Blurr.

Blurr had definitely said 10? Maybe Swerve had misheard him. Maybe he had said 10.30.

10.30. No Blurr.

10.45. No Blurr.

11.00. Blurr was not coming.

Swerve dug his cell phone out of his pocket. With painfully cold fingers he dialed Skids. 

"Hello?" 

At the sound of his friend's voice, Swerve started sobbing.

"S-skids, h-he, he-he..."

"Swerve, I can't understand you," Skid's voice grew in alarm, "Are you hurt?"

Swerve took great gasps of icy air,

"H-he s-stood m-me u-up," he managed to articulate.

Skids started swearing. At Blurr.

"I'm coming to get you," he told Swerve, "Just stay there." 

He hung up before Swerve could answer. He sunk to his knees, feeling stupid and cold and stupid! Of course Blurr wasn't interested in him. Of course he wasn't. Swerve was tubby little nobody. 

His tears dried on his face like icicles. He couldn't feel his hands. Maybe he was freezing to death. Maybe he should freeze to death. Better to die than live with this humiliation. 

"Swerve!" he heard a voice shouting.

For a split second his stupid heart wanted to believe it was Blurr.

But it was Skids, racing towards him in his pajamas. In what seemed like a blink of an eye, he had hauled Swerve up into his arms.

"Are you okay?" 

Swerve tried to put on a brave face,

"Yeah," he forced out through chattering teeth, "Just c-cold. Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"I ran out of the dorm as fast as I could," Skids answered, "Didn't think about it."

Swerve could feel Skid's heart thundering in his chest.

"You idiot," he hugged the taller man gratefully, "Thanks Skids."

"You're welcome. Now let's get out of the cold before we both freeze to death. Rung is making you some hot chocolate."

The thought, combined with Skids' body heat, made Swerve start to feel a lot warmer. Who needed Blurr when he had good friends. Reliable, caring friends. 

"Oh good, I'm starving," he said as Skids guided him back to the dorm, one arm drawn protectively around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> On a personal note, I know what it's like to be stood up. It really hurts. So moral of the story, don't ask someone out if you don't plan on showing up. Be kind to one another people :)


End file.
